1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual riding and driving tricycle in juxtaposing link, particularly for one that can be pedaled by two drivers in side-by-side coordination manner so that the drivers and tricycle will incline integrally without tumbling or overturning possibility.
2. Prior Arts of the Invention
Generally speaking, the bicycle is a kind of very popular transportation means of manpower type. It is all well-known that bicycle is totally unstable when standstill, which must rely on the foot of the rider to maintain the equilibrium. Upon driving turns, inertia makes the bicycle body keep advance along the original direction. If weight center is too high, bicycle speed is too fast or too urgent during turn, even friction force is enough to offer the necessary centripetal force, the centrifugal moment may make the bicycle body rotate and overturn. When bicycle performs turn, by inclination of driver body and bicycle body, the reversed moment can be created to reduce the centrifugal moment, which may cause the bicycle overturn outwards. Basing on this principle and phenomenon, bicycle is naturally more stable during driving advance comparing with the tricycle or four-wheeled vehicle.
Currently, one kind dual-riding bicycle of tandem type already exists in the market. However, two driver saddles of tandem bicycle are arranged in one-after-another manner instead of side-by-side manner; Just like the conventional bicycle, the tandem bicycle must rely on the foot of the rider to maintain the equilibrium when standstill.
Additionally, another kind dual-riding bicycle of parallel type also already exists in the market. However, the structure of parallel dual-riding bicycle is linked of two independent bicycles by a fixing rod, which results in awkward action during high speed or corner turn; if it is forced to drive in high speed, sharp turn or in passing over bumpy road, the parallel dual-riding bicycles may overturn. Thus, it is only good for children in learning walk. Having realized and addressed all the foregoing issues as well as sensed the promotion in recreation effect for the dual riding and driving bicycle, the applicant of the present invention paid utmost attention in research and development for a long term. Eventually, the dual riding and driving tricycle in juxtaposing link of the present invention is successfully contrived out.